Mendewasakan
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dark-fic. Good ending. Adult content. Makino hanya tahu, bahwa ia 'lah yang berkewajiban 'mendewasakan' Luffy kini. Rasa kekeluargaan intim diantara keduanya. LuffyxMakino.


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**WARNING! Fic ini tidak mengandung unsur Lemon, tapi memiliki adegan sexual sangat kentara. ****Read for your own risk!**

**DARK-FIC**

**Mendewasakan**

A One Piece Dark-fic

Luffy x Makino

Luffy mendesah sambil menatap atap langit-langit pondok bobrok milik Dadan.

Sudah begitu lama dia tidak menikmati pemandangan yang seadanya seperti ini. Setiap sudutnya begitu rapih—yaah, walaupun Luffy tahu ini adalah kediaman para bandit gunung. Tapi, naasnya, sudah tak ada lagi yang mendiaminya.

Sekali lagi, selagi menghela napas, Luffy mengingat Dadan dan semua anak buahnya. Mereka semua yang sudah menghiasi masa-masa kecilnya. Ace dan Sabo? Tentu; apalagi mereka berdua. Yang jelas, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka semua di hati Luffy.

Ace Mati.

Sabo Mati.

Garp Mati.

Dragon Mati.

Shanks Mati.

Setelah itu, Luffy berpikir: Lalu apalagi sekarang?

Dadan dan keluarga bandit-nya pun mati. Makino bilang mereka terkena wabah hutan dan bersikeras menolak diobati oleh penduduk desa.

Konyol. Ini semua begitu konyol. Memiliki gelar raja bajak laut hanya untuk tidak dilihat oleh satupun orang yang disayanginya. Tak bisa membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa Monkey D. Luffy adalah 'Pria Terbebas' di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Luffy mau tidak mau berpikir seperti ini: Semua orang disekitarku mati; apakah aku yang membawa kematian? Apa kini giliran nakama-nakamaku?

Jika ia sendiri, Luffy menyadari kerapuhan dirinya. Bahwa dia bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya jika bersama semua rekan-rekan seperjalanannya 'lah Luffy dapat merasakan ketenangan raga dan batin.

Pergi sendiri secara diam-diam ke gunung adalah acara terburuk ketika bajak laut topi jerami menapakkan kaki di desa Fusha. Luffy bisa menggila kapanpun juga. Sekarang saja, dia sudah ingin berteriak lantang.

Kenapa dia tidak mengindahkan larangan penduduk desa dan Makino?

Oh, iya…

Luffy tidak menyukai lelucon tentang 'kematian.' Hidupnya terlalu ramai oleh kematian.

Pintu berderit, lantai kayu berdenyit. Engsel pintu yang karatan dan gesekan kayu-kayu tua. Bunyi-bunyi itu begitu kentara, dan sangat tidak akrab ditelinga. Sudah berapa lama Dadan mati? "Kenapa—?" Tanya Luffy, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit-langit. "Kenapa semua orang harus mati—kenapa yang kusayang harus mati, Makino?"

Luffy meraih celemek ikat pada paha Makino dan meledakkan tangisannya disana. Ada yang tidak benar dengan takdir. Ada yang senang berbuat onar dengan Luffy soal kematian. Luffy tahu kenyataan mengenai kematian, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini.

Makino harus mengajarkan si pemuda, tentang kenyataan kehidupan. Bahwa tak ada yang bisa disalahkannya; bahwa tak ada yang sanggup melawan takdir.

Wakil kapten kapal Luffy menghalangi semua rekannya untuk mencari sang kapten kapal. Sebagai wakil, sudah seharusnya bagi dirinya untuk melaksanakan perintah Luffy. Tak boleh ada yang mengikuti dan mencari mereka. Soal kemalangan dan kesedihan; Luffy tidak pernah dewasa—selalu menyimpannya seorang diri seperti biasa.

Ya. Dia tidak pernah dewasa. Dia tetaplah anak kecil pengisak yang hanya bisa meratapi nasib malang tanpa tahu pemecahannya. Dia tak pernah mengerti bukan karena dianya yang kelewat bodoh. Tapi dianya sendiri yang tidak pernah berniat belajar dari pengalaman masa lalunya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha sampai 'mati' agar orang lain tidak mati.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Makino sangat andal dalam menina bobokan putra balitanya. Anak kecil seperti Lufy 'pun bukan pengecualian. Bahkan apabila ia diharuskan menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Benar saja. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ketika berada di tengah hutan; tengah malam, dan tanpa penghangat. Dua kerabat yang telah kenal lama itu bercengkerama tanpa busana layaknya si ibu dan putranya. Tapi apabila diingat kembali, sejak lama Makino memang sudah menjadi pengganti sosok wanita dewasa bagi Luffy. Jadi apa kita bisa berkata kalau naluri bayi manja Luffy terangkat ke permukaan ketika kembali bertemu Makino setelah sekian lama?

Tidak tahu juga. Luffy kehilangan banyak. Terlalu banyak. Dan kini ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang banyak juga. Dan Makino, yakin akan memberikannya 'banyak.'

Luffy masih meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan lembut paha Makino. Wangi bunga chrysant yang dipancarkan tubuh Makino membuat seluruh badan dan otot Luffy rileks. Baret, luka jahitan, dan bekas memar yang ditempa pengalaman milik Luffy dapat dirasakan Makino ketika jari-jemari lentiknya bermain menggerayangi tubuh maskulin Luffy. Makino mengubah posisi miring Luffy, dan mengarahkan si pemuda yang tengah mengulum 'ujung' payudara Makino kearah langit-langit.

Makino memegang dan merasakan bagian tubuh Luffy yang panjang diantara selangkangannya dengan tangan gemulainya. Hanya dibutuhkan sedikit usaha lebih oleh si ibu muda untuk membuatnya berdiri tegak setinggi 21cm. Mata Makino terbelakak ke dalam ketika melihat bagian perkasa itu terus memanjang dan memanjang.

Dasar buah iblis karet, gumamnya, yang disusul senyuman nakal.

Makino mengernyit. Luffy menggigit jatah harian putra Makino dengan sedikit rasa gemas. Makino kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Luffy, dan tersenyum lembut. Luffy juga menatapnya masih sambil mengemut-emut ujung buah dada Makino yang berwarna merah muda kecoklatan.

Makino memegang kedua sisi wajah Luffy dan mencium bibir perawan si pria berumur 25 tahun. Jujur saja, sebagai ibu berumur 38 tahun dan memiliki satu anak. ini adalah pengalaman yang tak bisa didustai kenikmatannya. Makino melepas ciumannya itu, membiarkan Luffy termegap-megap minta tambah.

Makino yang juga masih ngos-ngosan mengarahkan satu payudara dewasanya pada Luffy—yang serta merta langsung disambut cepat oleh pria bercodet itu. Isapan demi isapan dilakukan Luffy dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Itu tentu saja membuat Makino sekuat mungkin menahan ledakan bagian bawah tubuh disekitar pahanya. Makino yang masih memangku kepala Luffy merintih dan mengeluarkan desahan mesra. Putranya tidak pernah mengulumnya seperti ini. Tapi ini adalah Luffy—pria berumur 25 tahun. Seorang pria dewasa. Merasakan air susunya yang masih aktif disedot terus-terusan oleh Luffy, Makino memekik kencang di tengah hujan deras.

Luffy akhirnya memeluk punggung Makino dengan erat dan menidurkannya di lantai pondok. Ia menyiapkan 'hadiah' yang sudah dinantikan Makino sedari tadi diantara kedua pahanya.

Luffy harus dewasa. Dia harus mengenal 'hidup.' Hanya berkeluh kesah saja tidak akan membuat dirinya menjalani kehidupan maju kedepan. Dia harus ingat kalau dia masih memiliki teman-teman yang berharga. Dan yang terpenting, dia masih memiliki Makino.

Semalaman penuh 'bertarung' dengan sengit, pagi harinya Makino berhasil mengembalikan semangat Luffy. Senyum ceria ditampilkannya. Dan satu hal yang kru-nya tidak ketahui: Luffy kini sudah bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Luffy menggendong putra Makino yang bernama Ace, dan menerima janji darinya bahwa putra keduanya akan diberi nama Sabo. Luffy dan Makino yakin bahwa semangat mereka semua yang telah tidak akan pernah memudar. Karena itulah Luffy harus tegar melangkah kedepan. Makino menambahkan, Dadan juga akan menghajar Luffy apabila dia melihatnya seperti itu terus.

Makino melambaikan selamat tinggal pada Luffy dengan rangkulan sang suami pada pinggangnya. Luffy tersenyum melihat senyum indah itu. Dia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Makino, satu anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Melihat rasa sayang yang Makino berikan pada Luffy, itu membuatnya berpikir di usianya yang beranjak 26 tahun ini. Rasa sayang Makino bergitu murni, dan berbalut perhatian lembut pada tiap sentuhannya. Wanita yang begitu diidolakan Luffy.

Tapi 'itu' impiannya yang sudah tak mungkin terwujud lagi… Bukan begitu? Apalagi Makino sudah memiliki anak.

Ya, sudahlah. Dah Makino. Sehat-sehat, ya.

|_END_|

A/N: Fic di fandom ini setelah sekian lama melanglang buana di fandom lain. Anyway, saya adalah orang yang terbuka. Apabila menurut pembaca fic ini pantas terkena flame, saya memberanikan anda semua menggunakan username untuk dipertanggung jawabkan. Terima kasih and ciao ciao all.


End file.
